This invention relates generally to package wrapping machines utilizing thin, stretchable film to wrap and display articles contained in trays and, more particularly, to apparatus for feeding such film into a wrapping machine and for sealing and conveying wrapped packages from the machine.
A variety of stretch film wrapping machines are known in the prior art. Typically, these machines include a roll of continuous stretch film, sections of which are drawn into the machine to wrap packages. The film is often drawn into a wrapping machine by a gripper which engages a film end extending through film feeding jaws. The film feeding jaws are typically positioned under apparatus for sealing wrapped packages and conveying the wrapped packages from the machine. Such arrangements help to make the wrapping machines as compact as possible.
Film feeding jaws must be maintained in a closed, film feeding position during operation of the wrapping machine. In prior art film wrapping machines, spring loaded film feeding jaws are used to ensure such closure. While the spring loading ensures proper closure of the jaws for film feeding, one hand is required to hold the jaws open so that only one hand can be used to manipulate the rather unwieldy stretch film into the jaws. This loading procedure is inconvenient and can lead to wasted film as well as being time consuming and physically difficult for a machine operator.
It is, of course, important to design the sealing/conveying apparatus to provide access to the film feeding jaws. For example, the sealing/conveying apparatus may be removable from the machine to provide such access. In at least one prior art machine, the sealing/conveying apparatus can be rotated upwardly toward the side of the machine and locked into the upward position by means of a manually operated locking device. While the locking device secures the sealing conveyor in the upward position, it must be manipulated by the operator and adds to the cost of the wrapping machine.
It is, thus, apparent that the need exists for improved apparatus for feeding film into a wrapping machine and coordinated apparatus for the sealing of wrapped packages and the conveyance of wrapped packages from the machine.